Magma Cube Boss
"I have defeated the Magma Boss more times than I can count!" - Elle of the Nether Description The Magma Cube Boss is a hostile mob found in Blazing Fortress. It differs to other Magma Cubes due to its giant size. It has 150,000 Health as of the 0.7 update. Spawning The Magma Cube Boss spawns roughly every 2 real life hours. The spawn time is the same in each server as of update 0.7. Prior to the spawning, lava would flow down the mountain towards the valley of the boss arena. The closer the lava is to the ground, the sooner the boss will spawn. In addition to the lava flow, a huge wave of blazes spawn 20 minutes prior to the boss spawning. When the timer reaches 10 minutes to spawn, a huge wave of magma cube spawns. 2 minutes prior to the boss spawning, a music disk can be heard by players in the arena. Drops Each player that deals damage to the Magma Cube Boss will have their own loot (that is only visible to them) drop depending on how much damage they have dealt. The more damage dealt, the greater chance of getting rarer drops or more drops. Anyone who deals at least 1 damage will receive an Ember Fragment, which can be used for Ember Armor Set The following items drop when killed: * Ember Rod * Ember Armor * Ember Fragments * Magma Cream * Enchanted Magma Cream Strategy Many players should work together to efficiently defeat the boss. Since the player has a higher chance of receiving rare drops if they deal more damage than other players, it is in the player's best interests to optimize their DPS. An effective way of damaging the boss for lesser amounts of damage is to shoot with a bow. This will keep the player safe from the bosses attacks, but will deal less damage than a melee weapon. Using a more powerful bow, such as Runaan's Bow, will yield more damage dealt. Using a melee weapon is a much riskier strategy of damaging the boss. The Magma Cube Boss will deal substantial damage to those players standing within melee range. The player is not advised to undertake this strategy unless they have very effective armor. Using the Skeleton's Helmet or the Guardian Chestplate can also mitigate the first 4 hits from the boss. Using potions can also significantly increase the amount of damage the players deals. For instance, Critical Potions can increase the players critical damage and Archery potions can be used to increase ranged damge. Note that arrows often bounce off the magma boss due to Minecraft mechanics. Bugs If encountering any of these bugs, going to another server can generally fix the problem. Indicators # Some servers do not have lava flowing correctly # Some servers do not spawn the wave of blaze or magma cubes like they should # The music disk can only be heard by a few players. The reason for this is unknown. Spawning # Some servers do not spawn the magma boss when they should. This was meant to be fixed in update 0.7, however, it still affects lots of servers today Loot # Sometimes you don't get frags but, that is super rare. Trivia * You will see your ranking for how much damage you dealt after the boss is killed. * The Magma Boss was the first boss to be added. * As of the 0.6 update, the loot drops changed from an Ember Rod to multiple other drops. Only one player could obtain the Ember Rod before but now, loot is player-based. * The 0.7 update buffed the Health from 30,000 to 150,000. * As of 0.7 update, is generated at the same time in all the lobbies. Category:Bosses Category:Mobs